Un motivo por cada recuerdo
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Año tras año, Rin no tiene un motivo por el cual festejar un 14 de febrero. A lo más que aspira, cuando ese día llega, es a obsequiarle rosas a su madre y chocolates a Gou. Detesta ese día, detesta ser manipulado por su hermana menor, pero no detestará nunca cada uno de los momentos que pasa con él. Porque su felicidad, en esos momentos, era Haru. [•RinHaru•]


**Título**: Un motivo por cada recuerdo.

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer**: Si Free! me perteneciera, habría mucho, pero MUCHO YAOI!, sin embargo no es así. Free! es producida por Kyoto Animation junto con Animation Do. Basada en la novela _High Speed!_ de Koji Oji.

**Tipo:** One-Shot.

**Extensión**: 3040 palabras + título.

**Pareja:** RinHaru.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Otras publicaciones:** Universo fanfics y Amor yaoi.

**Notas:** Hola! Aquí de nuevo, esta vez traigo mi segundo one-shot para el fandom de Free! ºwº.Este OS es resultado de mi participación en el primer concurso de la página **_Free - Rin x Haru_**_ ,_ el cual obtuvo el **1er lugar** _*Oh yeah beibis*_

Sin más, espero les guste.

* * *

.

.

_**Un motivo por cada recuerdo**_

.

.

* * *

.

Año tras año, Rin no tiene un motivo por el cual festejar un 14 de febrero.

.

A lo más que aspira, cuando ese día llega, es a obsequiarle rosas a su madre y chocolates a Gou.

.

Detesta con el alma como cada aparador del centro comercial es atestado por corazones de papel y ofertas de a montón. Detesta también la melosidad y el exceso de dulzura que puede oler como feromonas en el aire.

.

—Maldita sea, Gou.

.

Pero lo que más detesta, y sin embargo no puede evitar, es ser fácilmente manipulado por su hermana menor.

.

La culpable de convencerse de salir del calor de su hogar solo para pasar tiempo esperando en aquel mirador cerca de la plaza central de la ciudad. Completamente solo, con su aliento siendo expulsado y visible desde su boca como único sonido y compañía. De pie, con los brazos apoyados en el barandal y con una bolsa colgando de una de sus manos.

.

Una bolsa sin adornos de color vino con un moño verde pálido.

.

_"¡Ánimo, oni-chan!"_

.

A Rin de repente le cedió un tic en el ojo izquierdo. No había sido decisión suya estar ahí, lo que es más, no era su deseo pasar un 14 de febrero fuera de casa.

.

Cada quien tenía planes, o eso imaginaba.

.

Makoto estaría con su familia, y más que estar festejando motivos de romance, estaría pasando un momento agradable con sus hermanos y sus padres. Nagisa estaría en casa de sus padres, posiblemente siendo el blanco fácil de sus hermanas al querer "vestirlo" apropiadamente para la ocasión. Rei, por otra parte, estaría de visita en casa de su abuela recibiendo raciones de comida para toda una semana.

.

Nitori, por primera vez, solo se limitó a desearle un feliz día con la misma efusividad de siempre y Mikoshiba finalmente tendría una cita.

.

—Hn, ¿Qué chica sería tan valiente para salir con ese idiota? —se preguntó, rayando en la obviedad pensando en la única chica que Mikoshiba estaría dispuesto a invitar y convencer por todos los medios necesarios— ¡Gou! —gritó casi con pánico —¡Maldición! —volvió a maldecir.

.

A su hermana nada se le escapaba y aquella situación, en la que los únicos _abandonados_ resultaban ser él y Haru, le resultó tentadora, tanto, que había terminado convenciendo a Rin de _salir _con el Nanase a dar una vuelta.

.

Era obvio lo que planeaba la Matsuoka, lo que no era obvio era esa posibilidad de romance entre su capitán y su hermana. Sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era lo que le estresaba ahora.

.

_"¡Es 14 de febrero, yo tendré una cita fabulosa y tú no te quedaras en casa! ¿Oíste, oni-chan?"_

.

Él estaba ahí, esperando a que el nadador de Iwatobi se dignara a llegar para que dieran la dichosa vuelta por el centro y así terminar aquella estupidez.

.

Suspiró.

.

Siendo Haru debía creer en la posibilidad de que ni siquiera llegará. Haru odia las multitudes y las actividades desgastantes que no tienen nada que ver con nadar, agua, y ninguna de sus otras derivantes.

.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo

.

Eso, junto a algo totalmente fuera de lugar y vergonzoso. Es decir, ¿Qué se supone que harían ellos dos paseando por el centro?, no era como que fueran pareja para detenerse en cada aparador y contemplar cualquier cosa que el otro quisiera comprar solo con la satisfacción de poder ver el sonrojo del otro. No era como para que se tomaran de la mano. No era ni siquiera para que se rieran por cualquier tontería.

.

Su amistad era extraña, básicamente adoraban fastidiar al otro, Rin con demasía a Haru claro está. El Nanase, por otro lado era serio a la máxima potencia y parecía tener un disgusto por sonreír.

.

Sus personalidades competitivas chocaban y gradualmente ocasionaban disgusto entre ambos. ¿Cómo dos chicos amargados y poco hiperactivos podrían pasar un 14 de febrero bien?

.

_"Algo bueno podría surgir de esto"_

.

El Matsuoka bufó, siendo él quien esperaba al otro se dio cuento de la imagen que estaba dando de sí mismo, la cual resultaba poco agradable. Como un novio llegando con anticipación esperando ansioso a su pareja. Se sonrojó para luego gruñir y fruncir el ceño ante pensamientos absurdos.

.

Haru era atractivo pero poseía una personalidad pésima y ni que decir de él. Eran dos hombres completamente insípidos, pero aun así…

_. _

_"Haru dejó la natación porque se sintió culpable de haberte herido aquel día"_

_._

_"La única razón por la que Haruka-senpai nada, es por usted, Rin-san"_

_._

_"Aunque no lo dijera, Haru-chan siempre se emocionada al nadar junto a ti, Rin-chan"_

_._

_"Oni-chan, deberías ser más consciente de los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean, de las personas que se preocupan por ti"_

.

Tras recapacitar oyendo las versiones de sus compañeros y de su hermana, Rin recobró la confianza con él, recobró los recuerdos que tenía con él y también esos extraños sentimientos que sepultó demasiado pronto por él.

.

Porque la única razón por la que el de cabellos borgoñas había regresado de Australia era Haru y nadar nuevamente a su lado le hizo más claro todo eso que sentía cuando pequeños. No era admiración, no era competencia, no eran celos, era amor.

.

—Rin

.

El Matsuoka se estremeció, dejando de ver colina abajo desde la posición melancólica en a que estaba, volteándose a mirar al recién llegado.

.

La posibilidad de ser descubierto con aquellos pensamientos lo hizo sonrojarse más. Apaciguando la vergüenza detrás de una cara malhumorada, menguando así sus nervios ante el de cabello negro.

.

—Haru idiota, me asustaste —expresó el Matsuoka intentando ocultar sus mejillas color grana detrás de su brazo superpuesto entre su rostro.

.

—No necesitas ser mal hablado ¿sabes?

.

—¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto? —exigió saber Rin, ignorando la preguntar de Haru.

.

Ambos llevaban ropas de invierno. Aún era febrero y parecía la perfecta excusa para abrigarse hasta el cuello.

.

—Yo no tarde, tu llegaste antes—afirmó el pelinegro subiendo la intensidad del color carmín en las mejillas del Matsuoka.

.

—¡E-Eso…! ¡Previne tu lentitud, es todo!

.

Lo detesta, detesta con ahínco ese día, pues recordar el motivo por el que ambos están ahí le hace pensar que ellos dos están en una cita y eso obliga a no poder evitar sonrojarse cada vez más.

.

—¿Y eso?

.

La astucia de Haru, esa que Rin detestaba a veces, le sumo puntos en contra a que en verdad terminara de odiarlo. La mirada del Nanase era directa a aquel regalo que el de cabellos borgoñas sostenía. Y los colores en su rostro, en lugar de dispersarse, solo se acumularon más, dejándolo encendido como una bombilla de navidad.

.

—¿E-Esto…? —alzó el presente, remarcando lo obvio. Trago grueso— _"¡miente!"_ —se auto ordenó— ¡E-Es para Gou, si, es para ella! —la serenidad, casi rayando en la pereza, en el rostro de Haru le demostró a Rin que su plan sobre mentir había funcionado.

.

No le diría nada, no quedaría patética y humillantemente frente a él diciéndole que ese regalo era precisamente para él. No había sido estrategia de Gou esta vez, había sido de su estúpido lapsus brutus en querer obsequiarle algo a Haru.

.

—_"¿Por qué le compre algo a alguien como él?" _—se auto reprendió, y era precisamente porque no eran pareja que Rin reconoció sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro en ese instante.

.

Las escenas en las que él, Haru y aquel cerezo siempre eran protagonistas. Miradas discretas, otras no tantas. Aquella infantil sonrisa que siempre se esforzaba por mostrarle al de cabellos negros, irradiando felicidad al estar siempre a su lado. De vez en cuando lograba plasmar algo más que solo seriedad en el rostro del Nanase. Alegría. Y Rin era muy feliz al ser él quien se la otorgara.

.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, su amistad se truncó y estando uno lejos del otro vinieron los momentos en los que ambos creyeron perderse.

.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que su amistad volvería a ser igual y en cierto punto ya no lo era. Las miradas astutas y discretas volvieron, y cada uno de ellos cuidaba del otro en secreto. Atesoraban en secreto, hacían de ese sentimiento cada vez más intenso, pero también hacían que las inseguridades, de cruzar la línea de la amistad, salieran a flote.

.

Rin, agobiado por aquellos pensamientos, dudo en seguir mirando a Haru. En su intento por demostrar que no le importaba la vergüenza, descubrió que el Nanase sujetaba algo en su mano derecha.

.

—¿Eso es un…?

.

El pelinegro dejó de demostrar inexpresión cuando notó la mirada curiosa del Matsuoka sobre él. Claramente, en su mano sujetaba una bolsa de regalo color avellana. Haru frunció el ceño, alertando las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas que ahora tenía.

.

—E-esto… —carraspeó cubriéndose parte de la boca ante la pena— me lo dio una chica —mintió y al igual que Rin, miró decepcionado al piso.

.

La nieve cubría gran parte de este y sus zapatos estaban con una fina tela blanca.

.

La intención de mirar a Haru se apoderó del Matsuoka, alzando con prudencia los ojos hacia él. Se mantuvo quieto y por esos eternos segundos muchas cosas vinieron a su mente.

.

_"Seguiré mi propio sueño"_

Nuevamente miró al Nanase y justamente en ese instante, a sus propias palabras les encontró sentido. Su sueño estaba delante de èl. Su sueño era terco, malhumorado, antipático, antisociable, amargado, algunas ocasiones soberbio, otras veces insoportable.

.

Tantos años e historias compartidas con él ahora venían a reclamar ese amor secreto que alguna vez creyó sentir.

.

—_"Es él, siempre ha sido él…" _—suspiró resignado, dejando escapar una risa irónica.

.

—Mentí —el momento auto reflexivo de Rin se dispersó al escuchar al de cabellos negros hablar.

.

—¿Eh?

.

—Esto… —de forma brusca y tierna a la vez, Haru alzó el brazo, estirándolo de tal manera que extendió el regalo hacia el de cabellos borgoñas— esto es para ti

.

La escena se volvió tan vergonzosa que Rin fácilmente pudo haberse echado a berrear y blasfemar, sin embargo, las emociones se apoderaron de él y ocuparon gran parte de su autocontrol.

.

La saliva pasó por si sola en su garganta y sus ojos se tensaron en medio de un semblante absurdamente atónito pero secretamente feliz.

.

Haru, olvidando las ocasiones en que se caracterizaba por perder la paciencia y simplemente bufar, esta vez se mantenía firme, con ligera ansiedad demostrada en sus labios apretados, junto a ese tinte tenue carmesí en sus mejillas.

.

—E-es… ¿es un chiste? —preguntó Rin ante la negación de lo obvio.

.

—Es obvio que no

.

Ligeramente harto de permanecer en esa imagen tan humillante, el Nanase insistió más en mover su brazo, obligando al de cabellos borgoñas a captar que no se trataba de una broma, tomando del cordón la bolsa de regalo.

.

Rin se emocionó, ocultando esas ganas de sonreír abiertamente detrás de esa risa colmilluda y nerviosa.

.

—Espero que no sea algo cursi —expresó casi con las manos sudorosas _—"¡Por dios Rin, es solo un estúpido regalo!" _—se mentalizó comenzando a deshacer los papeles coloridos superpuestos sobre la bolsa— ¿es una botella de agua? —bromeó.

.

—Solo ábrelo —la seriedad de Haru solo le demostraba al Matsuoka que su regalo iba enserio y al percibirlo de esa forma, Rin comenzó a sentir sus latidos cada vez más frenéticos y espasmódicos.

.

Con las ansias y ese extraño cosquilleo repitiendo un ciclo en su pecho, Rin contuvo la respiración al tener entre sus manos un collar de plata. No era en si la longitud de la prenda lo que le había hecho olvidar algo tan fundamental como respirar, sino que había sido lo que contenía al final.

.

Lo recuerda perfectamente, porque se grabó completamente aquella imagen en su mente. Cada noche antes de irse a dormir observaba la fotografía de su familia, en donde su padre sonreía felizmente con Gou y él en brazos. A un costado su madre. Y sobre su pecho resplandecía siempre un collar con un dije.

.

_"Este collar vino del mar y con él vino tu madre, así que algún día cuando seas grande esto será un regalo para esa persona a la que más ames"_

.

—Y volverá al mar…

.

La mirada que Haru pudo percibir de Rin se volvió poderosa e intensa.

.

Ese collar se había perdido la misma noche en la que la vida del padre de Rin había sido arrebatada por el océano. Ni su madre, ni siquiera Gou, ni él, tuvieron nunca más alguna idea sobre su paradero. El dije era un cuarzo rosa que al ser tallado había adquirido la forma de un pequeño tiburón.

.

Y en aquel entonces, la intrépida madre de Rin había sido salvada, tras su mala experiencia al querer nadar en zonas profundas, por el que sería su esposo en un futuro.

.

Los mil y un recuerdos vinieron al de cabello borgoña, apartándolos de apoco para volver la vista directamente a Haru.

.

—¿D-De donde sacaste esto?

.

—Del mar

.

—¿Qué?

.

—Lo encontré durante el entrenamiento intensivo en las 4 islas. Lo vi y al instante me hizo recordarte.

.

Admirar aquel tesoro que vino del mar al final de cada entrenamiento le hizo a Gou obtener curiosidad.

.

—¿G-Gou lo sabía? —el de cabellos negros asintió con serenidad.

.

—Por ella supe el significado de él y… supe lo importante que sería para ti volver a tenerlo

.

La respiración profunda y entrecortada de Rin vino después de ese silencio, junto a los espasmos sin control de sus hombros.

.

Detesta el 14 de febrero, detesta ser manipulado por Gou, pero no detestará nunca cada uno de los momentos que pasa con él. Haru atesora ese pequeño sollozo que alcanza a escuchar y sonríe de manera casi imperceptible mientras se dedica a mirar hacia el frente, allá donde la nieve ha ocupado la gran mayoría de los techos de casas y edificios, donde aún perdura algunas luces de colores.

.

—Yo también… —el Nanase pierde atención en el paisaje frente a sus ojos, ladeando un poco el rostro para observar a un Rin casi pequeño e infantil— yo también tengo un regalo para ti

.

Haru se azoró demostrándolo en aquel ahogado suspiro.

.

De la misma manera en la que él le había extendido el regalo a Rin, ahora el Matsuoka hacia lo mismo con el que él sostenía. De una manera tan penosa pero apasionada y sincera.

.

—¿No es para tu hermana? —preguntó el de Iwatobi con sorpresa.

.

—Calla y tómalo —insistió el de Samezuka completamente apenado.

.

Alguna vez, cuando eran pequeños, Haru mencionó que el olor de Rin era una mezcla entre lo salado y lo dulce. Era una fragancia que no podía describir pero, cuando tenía oportunidad lograba olerla cada vez que el pequeño revoltoso de dientes filosos se despistaba, dejándole a su cuidado aquella bufanda de color durazno con líneas horizontales y verticales bordadas de negro, rojo y blanco.

.

Era su más grande secreto.

_ ._

_"Me gusta…"_

.

—…el olor de Rin…

.

—¿Ah? —soltó el Matsuoka en una especie de quejido desconcertante. Suficiente tenía con ver esa expresión arrebolada de Haru, ahora su manera despistada le daba un aura tan infantil e inocente que para Rin no era irrelevante, al contrario, le hacía sentir cosquilleo al verlo de esa forma tan…humana, haciendo que su corazón palpitara con mucha rapidez.

.

Haru sostuvo muy de cerca aquella bufanda y luego miró al de Samezuka a modo de interrogante confusión.

.

—¿Q-Que…? Deja de mirarme de esa forma

.

—¿Por qué me das tu bufanda?

.

El apodado "tiburón" viró el rostro sonrojado sumándole a su penoso semblante un puchero adorable y nervioso.

.

—Po-Porque quiero que tengas algo mío, por eso —soltó con dificultad.

.

Haru se estremeció ligeramente y a diferencia de él, el pelinegro no intentó ocultar su felicidad. Sonriendo y entintando sus mejillas de un rosa notable se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

.

A través de la nieve que comenzaba a caer, Rin observó la sonrisa de Haru en el rostro mientras lo miraba de soslayo. Sonrió el también, bufando en el proceso a modo de sentirse aliviado y entonces pensó, que su felicidad en esos momentos era…

.

—Haru —lo llamó sin mirarlo a los ojos, fingiendo sentir interés por la fría capa congelada del barandal de aquel mirador en el que estaban.

.

—¿Qué?

.

—Tengo otro regalo para ti —el de Iwatobi engrandeció los ojos, sorprendido.

.

—¿Otro regalo?

.

—Aa —afirmó— un regalo parecido a la vista que te mostré alguna vez

.

—¿Ah?

.

—Algo…que nunca hayas visto ni previsto

.

_"Te mostraré una vista que nunca hayas visto, Nanase"_

.

—¿Ah? —volvió a insistir Haru su confusión.

.

—¡Solo cierra los ojos! —gritó en medio de un colapso nervioso. Su rostro era oscurecido por su flequillo dándole así mas intriga a la situación. Era vergonzoso, era estúpido, era real.

.

—Bien —acostumbrado a los berrinches de Rin, Haru terminó por acceder para darle fin a aquel misterio sin esperar nada fenomenal. Su sorpresa vino segundos después y ni siquiera el aliento de Rin, tras percibirlo muy de cerca, pudo hacerlo entender lo que sucedía.

.

Nunca había besado a alguien, nunca había pensado en hacerlo, nunca había pensado en lo que se sentiría.

.

Rin sostuvo su mejilla de manera delicada y mientras lo hacía, lo acariciaba.

.

Roce aterciopelado. Sus labios encimados a los de él, tan solo de esa manera le hizo enloquecer. No hubo resistencia por parte de Haru, en su lugar hubo sorpresa. Sorpresa que fue menguada por el dulce y apasionado beso al que correspondió.

.

El Matsuoka lo sostuvo con firmeza por medio de la bufanda, previendo una posible renuencia de parte suya, en caso de que Haru quisiera escapar de él. Incluso se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura, dando más romanticismo a su inesperado beso. Y el pelinegro nunca se alejó.

.

Un gemido quedo guardado en la profundidad de la boca de Rin, un gemido de Haru.

_. _

_"Quiero que tengas algo mío, es todo"_

.

—_"Ahora…yo tengo algo suyo…" _—pensó el de cabellos borgoñas.

.

Sus sonrojos, su mirada apasionada, sus malos humores, sus pocas palabras, sus ocasionales sonrisas, sus miradas pausadas, y ahora había tenido su primer beso.

.

—R-Rin…

.

—Feliz San Valentín, Haru…

.

Su felicidad era la sonrisa del azabache.

.

Bajo el calor de la bufanda que ahora rodeaba el cuello del Nanase, junto a centello del collar de Rin en su cuello, se hicieron una promesa. Que cada año volverían a aquel mirador, y a escondidas de los demás, recordarían juntos lo que sería su primer beso.

.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

.

—¿Encontraste un motivo, oni-chan? —pregunta Gou desde el living ante aquella sonrisa boba que su hermano ha llevado a casa.

.

—Si

.

Un motivo para finalmente comenzar a festejar un 14 de febrero.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N**__otas: _

Awww me gustó como quedó jaja soy reeeeee cursi ºwº. Y bueno, creo que sale de contexto lo del 14 de febrero porque ya pasaron esas fechas pero este OS lo planee por ahí de esos días solo que la universidad, los deberes, en fin, sucedieron muchas cosas que hicieron que se prologara más, pero es punto y a parte.

Si les gustó, haganmelo saber con un bonito review.

Y aclarando un poquito sobre "**_Hazlo latir",_** que fue el primer OS que subí de esta pareja, por ahí me preguntaron que porque a Rin le decía Matsuoka. Bueno, es demasiado obvio, no quise ser redundante y repetir : "_Y Rin le dijo, y entonces Rin, y Rin lo beso, y Rin suspiró, y Rin esto, Rin aquello_..." osea, no xD jaja suena y se lee fatal. Además de que no se me hace malo decirle Matsuoka en la narración, ¿Es su apellido, no?, malo seria ponerle a Haru un diálogo en donde en lugar de llamarle Rin, le diga Matsuoka. En fin, no se si me entendí. Es por puro sentido común y gramática, chicas (:

So... _**¿reviews?**_

BYE.


End file.
